Boys and Girls
by Lunaestella
Summary: Kanda is a tomboy who wants nothing more than to be one of the guys. While Allen is a drag queen wanna be singer who dreams of being the real thing. When two mysterious figures offer for them to trade genders their lives become permanently intertwined.


**Lamoon: Okay I should be working on other stuff I know, but I really wanted to write this story and maybe it help generate ideas for my other stuff. ****I also love gender-benders to a point that it's ridiculous. I don't own D. Gray-Man. **

"For the last time I am not wearing that," Kanda yelled at her old man who was holding out a frilly pink dress.

"But, Yuu this dress will look so cute on you! Why can't you make your dad happy and wear this for my art expo," her _adoptive_ father, Froi Tiedoll, cried.

"There is no way I'm wearing that _thing _to your expo. I'm wearing a suit and that's final!" she exclaimed in frustration.

"What if I get you one in black?" Tiedoll asked praying his tomboy of a daughter would say yes.

"I said no and I mean no," Kanda huffed.

"What happened to my sweet little girl who wore pretty dresses, played princess, had tea parties, and call me Daddy?" her father sobbed on the floor wishing for the return of the innocent girl that he called his daughter.

"I don't know who you think you raised for eighteen years, but that sure as hell wasn't me," Kanda sighed as she left her father to his delusion of what Kanda had been like and headed to go train for an upcoming kendo tournament. In all honesty Kanda sometimes forget she was a girl with how much she acted like a guy. But, she wasn't a boy no matter how much she wished she was. Sure there's surgery for that stuff but it would break her old man's heart and he was the one paying her rent.

Entering the dojo Kanda felt those familiar stares placed on her.

"What's a girl doing here?" she heard one whisper.

"She's just some chic who thinks she's all tough and stuff, but she's just a rich brat." another whispered.

Kanda felt her blood boil as she stretched herself out. The nerve of them. She practiced daily and was a better fighter then anyone in this sorry excuse for a kendo dojo. She had a place to practice back home, but she liked a challenger to face every once in a while.

The same man who'd questioned why she was here approached. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Look girlie, this place is for people who are real athletes' not just little girls who think they can hold a sword." the man said thoroughly pissing Kanda off.

"Do I have to beat you into the dirt as well?" Kanda sighed. It had sadly become a tradition for people to have Kanda beat up the new guy around here. Not that she minded it much, but they all tried because she was the only girl here.

"You actually think you can beat me? You are on girlie!" the man grinned as he swung his sword sloppily at Kanda who easily dogged and beat him.

She walked off still fuming to herself a bit at the challenger who was laying on the ground in shock. Morons! If they want to pick a fight then they should at least be prepared to have their ass handed to them.

"Lenalee dear, have you seen my lipstick?" Allen Walker asked as he finished the last touches on his eye makeup.

"Which one?" Lenalee responded as she went through Allen's many cosmetic totes.

"The hot pink one along with a matching gloss," he said as he applied some costume makeup over the scar along his left eye. Lenalee handed over the lipstick and lip-gloss which Allen immediately put on. "Thanks." Lenalee rolled her eyes as usual Allen was doing his drag queen dress up routine. Allen looked himself over and pulled from the mirror and in his best valley girl voice said, "OMG! Does this dress, like, make me look, like totally, fat?" Lenalee burst out laughing at her roommate. "Ew, I have, like, something in my teeth! Gross!"

"Do you have to do this every time you put on a hot pink sparkly dress?" she chuckled.

"I feel like it's a requirements. A rule of drag if you know," he laughed in his normal voice. "I have to work a long shift today so I won't be home till later."

"K. Just make sure to come to the art expo tomorrow," she said as Allen was about to leave for work, "and this time don't show up in a dress." She sighed just as he shut the door.

Allen walked from his apartment down to the bar where he worked at least at night. During the day Allen worked as a waiter at a family restaurant. The life of an artist just doesn't pay well, but that's part of what makes it fun. Upon entering the bar Allen began the long hours that were part of his job at a drag bar.

Upon entering he was greeted by a chorus of friends and a big hug from his boss.

"Oh Allen darling, you look as fabulous as always." His boss, Komui Lee, hugged Allen his pink feather boa smothering Allen. "How's my dear Lenalee?"

"She's fine. Now, let me go so I can work," Allen said with a huff.

"Work, work, work. That's all you ever do. You need to take a break once in awhile," Komui said with a tsk.

"I like working though Komui and besides I'm saving up money for something special," Allen said thinking about the surgery he planned to go under.

How exactly had Kanda managed to end up in a dress? Kanda sighed loudly in annoyance. She disliked her old man's expos for being so stuffy and formal. Even worse whenever she wore a dress to something like this the men looked at her like she was a piece of meat. They were probably gold diggers who wanted the hand of Tiedoll's only daughter even if she did have two older brothers. No it was daughter you had to focus on, because she's supposed to be sweet and ladylike making her an easy target. Or at least that's what they thought. She wandered around a bit till she saw a picture that captured her eye.

It was oil painting of her wielding a katana ready to strike while in the background were hundreds of lotus flowers.

The title read: _The Lotus Girl _

This wasn't the first time Kanda had found a painting of herself in Tiedoll's galleries, but it was the first time he had done Kanda looking fierce. She'd have to tell him what she thought.

"Yuu-chan!" a familiar and annoying voice said as she was pulled into a hug. Kanda immediately elbowed the person in the gut and broke free of the hug.

"Stupid rabbit! How many times have I told you not to call me by my first name!" she huffed at the red-headed man in annoyance.

"1,236 times," her friend (if one could call him that) recited. "Come on Yuu-chan, don't be such a stick in the mud! There's this total babe over there and I want you to be my wingman."

"Not doing it Lavi," she said bluntly. "Also in case you haven't noticed the term 'wingman' implies I'm a dude." Kanda immediately left to go find someplace quiet. Her corner of peace ended up being the side of a wall that she happily leaned against overlooking a painting of girl with dark ashen skin standing off in the distance on a cold night. Kanda always felt like the paintings were mocking her for not being the desired image everyone wanted from her. Kanda was no princess or saint and refused to be called Miss Tiedoll by anyone. She was by birth named Yuu Kanda anyone who said otherwise was asking for a punch to the gut. Unfortunately, though that didn't mean she was a boy like her carefree brothers. It didn't mean people took her seriously in a fight. Or gave her the same version of respect her brothers got.

"What do you think of this painting?" Lenalee asked as she pointed at a picture of a little girl with black hair in mid twirl.

"I like it... but something about the scene doesn't fit the girl," Allen stated as he looked closer at the picture. "I'm going to go walk around for a bit." With that said he left and simply drifted around till he came to a wall and leaned against it. He looked at the unusual picture of a man with dark ashen skin standing off in distance on a cold night. "Paintings are so lucky. No worries, no cares, and everyone just looks at them in awe," he sighed sullenly. Life was not going well for Allen at the moment. All the record companies turned him down saying stuff like, 'How do you expect us to sell your image,' or, 'Well, if it weren't for that scar we'd definitely support you'. It was always about him being a guy or his looks never about how his music sounded or how well he sang always that he wasn't a cute girl or not a hot enough guy. Did the world have to remind him every minute that he wasn't the shining jewel everyone wanted him to be? "I wish I had been born a girl," he muttered.

"I wish I had been born a boy," Kanda sighed.

_"How about we help make that come true?"_ two voices spoke in unison to Allen and Kanda. Both watched in shock as the person in the paintings in front of them slowly walked out of the frame. _"After all you both have something the other wants."_

It was then that the two looked at each other in shock. When did they move? The ashen girl spoke now alone, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Rhode Kamelot."

"And I am Tyki Mikk," the ashen man spoke. "We are here to make a special offer." The room was suddenly engulfed in an endless black void causing Allen and Kanda panic more.

"What the hell is going on?" Allen shouted in fear. Kanda looked at the guy next to her with short silver hair and grey eyes. While Allen looked at the Japanese girl with long black inky hair. "You're the girl in all those paintings!"

"What's it to you shorty?" Kanda said with a huff.

"I'm not short. I'm average height." Allen said crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Simmer down. We are making the offer of a lifetime," Tyki spoke soothingly at his latest clients.

"Huh?" both said in unison looking at the ashen colored man.

"I said we're here to offer you a once in a lifetime opportunity," Tyki said. "As a price-"

"Your current future becomes ours. By that we mean how your life will be if you continue living this way," Rhode said continuing with what Tyki said with a smile, "But if you decide you want a refund we will return the future you still have left. Which is perfect since your futures don't look that nice right now. After all, living day by day in a body you don't want."

"To help you decide the first day is free," Tyki smiled like a salesman would and then as quick as they appeared vanished. Both of them looked around where they were standing. They were alone again and had not moved an inch from their spot. The paintings still the same. So was it all a dream?

As Kanda left for a second she saw someone with silver hair and eyes and she thought that just maybe he saw her too.

The next day when Kanda woke up in her apartment her body felt extremely heavy for some reason. "Why do I feel like shit?" she muttered and noticed how her voice sounded way too deep. Kanda quickly sat up and noticed her lack of breast. Nervously she reached her hand down her pants and felt a large bump. Kanda hurriedly ran into her bathroom and stared at the reflection in the mirror. Her face was now more angular and firm while her chest was now flat with well-developed muscles. "What the hell!" Did she turn into a guy?

"Wait those weirdoes last night said something about a free sample," she or he or whatever said. But, that was all a dream! A really weird dream. Maybe the same thing was happening with that other guy? But, he was just part of her dream. And, even if he was real Kanda didn't have any way of contacting him. Kanda heard her cellphone going off and immediately looked at the number which was listed under the name Allen Walker. Who was that? "Hello?" she said straining to sound like a girl.

"Um, sorry to bother you but last night were you the girl who was with me when the paintings started talking? Because, if you are I woke up a girl and I am freaking out!" an obviously female voice screeched from over the speaker. Ok. So either Kanda was either dreaming still or this was really happening.

"How did you even get my number?" Kanda shouted back into the phone and attempted to calm herself down.

"I woke up and it was on my phone under the name Yuu," Allen answered simply. "I figured it was worth a shot to call you."

"Last night those things mentioned something about the first day being free and I think this is what they meant," Kanda said rummaging through her closet searching for something that might fit her male form.

"So they swapped our genders for a day," Allen said in annoyance, "Great, just great, now I'll miss work."

"You think your problem is bad? My dad is going to be here to say hi before leaving on trip to Europe and trust me when I say he will cancel _everything_ if he doesn't see me," Kanda cringed as she thought of how she could get out of this situation.

"Well I have a roommate," Allen complained, "a really nosy roommate."

"Dad trumps roommate," she said smugly and slipped into a white tee shirt that actually fitted her larger male frame. Was she really that small as a girl? "But, I think my biggest problem at the moment is finding an outfit that fits."

"Ooh, so you're a big boy," he laughed, "I think I can help get us out of this mess to a degree, but I'll need to head to your place ASAP."

"No way! I do not take visitors!" she yelled into the phone.

"If you know another way to explain to your dad how you grew some balls I'm all ears," Allen sighed, "If not suck up your pride and text me your address." Kanda muttered to herself about ripping out this guy's throat when she got the chance. "Now was that so hard?"

"I hate you," she growled into the speaker loving how her male voice made that far more threating.

"Love you too princess," Allen chimed as he hanged up and gathered the necessary object to make this possibly a success. He must have looked ridiculous walking through the streets in clothes that were just a bit big and oversized shoes. Luckily, Allen was used to being looked at like he was a freak though. Eventually he reached the apartment building where this girl (turned guy) lived.

"Wow, she must be loaded," he whistled as he buzzed himself inside. Allen pondered who this girl was as he waited for the elevator to take him up. He knocked at the door cautiously which swung open immediately.

"Took you long enough ass-hat," he or she growled as she let Allen inside.

He let out another whistle as he looked the apartment and Yuu over. "You make a hot man Yuu-chan." Before he realized it a hand was grasping his neck and Yuu was looking at him with pure furry.

"Call me that again and this time I won't hesitate to hurt you," she threatened slowly loosening her grip. "My name is Kanda as far as you're concerned."

Allen gasped for air and rolled his eyes,_ 'She's a psycho!'_ he thought to himself.

"Whatever princess Kanda," Allen said as he rummaged through his bag for the guy clothes he brought. "Put these on."

Kanda caught the clothes and started changing not caring in the slightest that a guy was in the room. "So what's the plan?" she asked buckling her belt.

"You're going to be my replacement at work today while I say goodbye to your dad," Allen explained as he pulled at a long black haired wig and a large amount of makeup.

"Great idea except for the fact that you're not exactly... oh what's the word I'm looking for- Japanese," Kanda stated.

"Never underestimate the power of a good makeup artist," Allen said as he immediately started searching for the bathroom. "Um hey, where's the bathroom?"

Kanda chuckled to herself and pointed down the hall, "Second door on the right." Moron.

A few minutes later Allen came out wearing some of her clothing which were still a bit big on him but far better than his own, the black wig, and from the looks of it colored contacts. He had been right about the makeup helping to give him a more Asian like face though she doubted that would actually help convince her dad. "I'm afraid to ask why you have that stuff," she said.

"Work purposes," was his only response as he adjusted his wig. "Now I'll pretend to be you sleeping in your bed and say goodbye to your dad while you do my shift at the restaurant. After that we should be mostly in the clear."

"This is so going to end badly," Kanda sighed forlornly imaging the various ways this was going to go wrong.

**Lamoon: Yay, chapter is done. So I've always thought that Allen would be a pretty good drag queen and that stories that have Kanda as a girl are so funny. I have also a very… funny surprise in store later on. I hope you all have enjoyed this please read, review, and follow.**


End file.
